Konoha, the happiest place on Earth
by Timarena
Summary: Konoha, a wonderland? Or a place to cure the troubled teens of the earth in one large community. AU SasuNaru Shounen-ai, possible Yaoi.
1. Chapter One: Welcome to Konoha

**Konoha, the happiest place on Earth.**

**By: Timarena**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the original script from the Twilight Zone.

**Chapter One: Welcome to Konoha**

"Why are we moving here again?" a raven haired boy asked looking to his mother who turned and smiled.

"It's a new start sweetie, for you and Itachi... Konoha is a perfect community for us, Sasuke..."

_Don't lie mother, the reason we moved here is because of me. My family relocated because I got into too much trouble. _

Staring out the open window, Sasuke watched as they pulled up to a pair of iron gates that was the only way in and out of Konoha. Sasuke pulled out a cigarette lighting it he took a drag. A man dressed in a black suit approached the car his face had light scars and he wore a hat upon his head.

"Welcome to Konoha, can I see some id?" the man asked.

"Mikoto, my licence?" the man paused as the woman opened the center console pulling out the wallet, Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Here you go, Mr. Ibiki." the man said handing his licence to the man.

Ibiki punched numbers into his handheld device sliding the id through, he then handed the id back.

"Hello Fugaku, it's a pleasure to have you here in Konoha with your wife Mikoto... and your sons, Itachi and Sasuke..." he looked to Sasuke who blew smoke in to his face.

Shaking his head he walked back into his booth pressing a red button, the gates swinging open slowly. Mikoto commented on the uniforms that all the children wore and the lovely houses. Sasuke just stared out the window as they pulled in to their driveway. Across the street a blue eyed blond boy, with whiskered cheeks was mowing the lawn in his uniform. Stopping momentarily the blond smirked at him before turning the machine around and walked it the other way.

Sasuke groaned climbing out of the car, Mikoto was already inside the house as her husband, and sons unloaded the car. Sasuke was pulling out his black hard cover books. He momentarily looked at the tattoo on his wrist before walking inside. Ascending the stairs he placed his books on his dresser, his mother entered the room with a glass of lemonade.

"Here honey I wouldn't want you to get dehydrated." Mikoto said smiling brightly.

Hesitantly taking the glass he drank it slowly before handing it back to his mother and begun putting his books away on the dresser shelves. He soon became dizzy and crashed in to the dresser hitting his head upon his decent to the floor.

"Fugaku, I do not like that man's methods, drugging our sons! Sasuke hit his head upon receiving the drrug!"

Sasuke heard his mother yell as his eyes slowly opened seeing his wrist covered in a bandage, hesitantly removing it he saw the tattoo had been burned off. Running to the mirror he pulled off his undershirt turning his back to the mirror he saw a bandage there too. Ripping it off he saw that, that tattoo was also gone. Upon his forehead was a bandage what he assumed was from his fall. He then went in to his closet to get his clothes where he found only white shirts and khaki pants hung and pressed neatly within the closet, black dress shoes lined the closet floor.

Yelling he threw the clothes upon the floor and looked around the room for his books which had been replaced with classic books. His posters that he had piled at the end of the bed were gone. All of his personal belongings gone. He ripped open the door slamming it in to the wall behind it causing the doorknob to go straight through the wall.

"WHERE'S MY SHIT ASSHOLE!" Sasuke yelled at his father upon entering the kitchen.

Fugaku sat at the table reading the paper, while Mikoto cooked dinner. He only glanced over the paper at the infuriated teen who kicked a chair over.

"It's gone Sasuke, as is Itachi's things, now go get dressed. The Uzumaki's and Orochimaru are coming over for dinner."

"Get bent, old man. I'm not going to conform to this bullshit. Mother I'm not eating your drug infested food. You two can go fuck yourselves." Sasuke stomped out of the kitchen hearing his mother begin to cry and his father stand and begun to comfort her.

Sasuke climbed the bed passing Itachi's open bedroom door and found his older brother laying upon the bed reading. Stopping for just a second he entered his room slamming the door returning to his bed. He curled in to his white clean blankets.

"Fucking assholes."

"They got you with the lemonade huh?" a voice said.

Sasuke pulled the sheets roughly from his head to see the blond from before sitting upon the window sill, the window had been swung open to allow fresh air in. The blond only smirked as he crossed his legs placing his hands in his lap.

"How'd you get up here."

"Climbed up, Sasuke."

"How do you know my name." Sasuke puzzled.

"I happen to have a key to all the files here in Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha, fifteen years old, charged with possesion, assault, and a common trouble maker."

"There's more in my criminal record than what you just said."

"Oh, I know, but I would have gotten caught if I had read your entire folder... I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze by the way." Naruto said smirking.

"Well it's a great pleasure to meet someone actually... normal."

"Yeah well being normal isn't accepted here, I'd suggest you act how they want when they're around or at school... Because if you don't you'll get sent to Otogakure." Naruto paused looking down. "They've already done it to my older brother, Kyuubi."

"What is 'it'?"

"It's sorta like reprogramming... you see at night your parent's betray you, siblings get locked within their rooms, they throw you in to the street and allow you to run and scream your head off till the 'ninja' as we call it capture you and throw you in to a truck." Naruto watched the ground before hearing someone walking down the hallway.

"Shit..." Naruto dives in to the closet as a man with long black hair, and pale skin entered the room.

"Ah and this must be your son Sasuke."

"Unfortunately, Orochimaru." Fugaku was elbowed in his side by his wife.

Sasuke just curled back in to his blankets throwing them over his head only his hand, displaying the bird appeared from the bed. Orochimaru only smirked crossing his arms behind his back.

"We do hope you come to enjoy Konoha, Sasuke... be assured your parents and this community only want you to grow up to be a model citizen."

"I'll leave here. I'm not going to conform to your ways now get the fucking hell out."

"It was nice meeting you _Sasuke._" Orochimaru said, emphasizing his name.

Orochimaru turned on his heel leaving the room, followed by Fugaku. Mikoto walked over to the bed pulling down the covers kissing her son's forehead before pulling them back up and leaving the room and shutting the door. Naruto peeked his head out of the closet and looked to Sasuke who had sat up, glaring at the covers on his bed.

"So why did your family move here, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"It was both Kyuubi and my own fault, Kyuubi's off having sex with other men, drinking, doing drugs. I was doing the drugs and drinking, breaking and entering, distruction of property, uhh... graffiti." Naruto listed off.

"Your a dobe... you know that."

"Teme, I'm not the bastard who got caught with the possession of drugs." Naruto pointed out. "Well I better get going, if I don't my mother might call the Ninja's on me." Naruto walked to the window.

"See you at dinner... teme!"

"dobe."

Sasuke climbed from the bed to watch the blond jump in to a tree, climbing down from the tall tree he sprinted across the yard and street in to the large house that was standing across from their own. Climbing in to his bed, a light knock came from the door his mother entered the room with one of the missing books of his.

"I talked your father, and Orochimaru into returning your books... I'm sorry I couldn't get your other things... but I did remind them that your psychiatrist did want you writing down your thoughts in those books and keeping them. Unfortunantly... after you finish a book... we have to take it away... so I got back your unfinished one..." Mikoto sat on the bed frowning.

"Mother why are you and father doing this to me." Sasuke asked taking the book.

"I personally don't want this to happen to my boys, you know they took your brother's weapons, and his training devices?" Mikoto said looking at her son's wrists that were red from the burning.

"No... and I know he won't last with out something to take his anger out on. He's not stable."

"I know... your father has changed so much since we arrived here, I hate it... I have to be apart of the PTA... and that gay little book club. Sasuke... promise you won't let this place change you... but please just follow the rules..." Mikoto said her dark eyes locking with Sasuke's.

"I'll try mother."

"I will get you some cooling cream for your shoulder and wrists... Sasuke... I know you already said you wouldn't... but could you at least come downstairs later to greet the Namikaze-Uzumaki's? They have a boy about your age."

"Fine mother... can I sleep till then..." Sasuke said becoming tired of his mother.

"Alright... night sasu..." she kissed her son on the forehead pulling the covers up to his chin as he closed his eyes.

"night... momma." he said for the first time in years.

A/N: I was watching the twilight zone, the new one, the episode was called Evergreen... sooo I've changed it up slightly... Yes it will be a yaoi pairing in the end... I'm only stretching it out more to make it kind of fit with the manga's events.

**Next Chapter: Dinner or Fun**

"Can I go back to my room now." Sasuke said as he walked up the stairs not caring about what his parent's answer was.

"Mrs. Uchiha, mother may I go hang out with Sasuke."

"I don't think Sasuke will mind... go on Naruto I will bring you and Sasuke up something to snack on." Mikoto said smiling.

Kushina only nodded watching her son run up the stairs after Sasuke the two entering the room and shutting the door.


	2. Chapter Two: Dinner and Fun

**Konoha, the happiest place on Earth**

**By: Timarena**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the original script of the twilight zone.

**Chapter Two: Dinner and Fun**

"Naruto where have you been?!" a red haired woman pestered as her son walked in the door.

"I was at Kiba's mom, I know. I know I should have told you first but I was walking around and he invited me in." Naruto said lying only a little bit.

Taking off his shoes he walked across the carpet to the stairs as his mother picked up his shoes putting them on the rack. As he climbed the stairs he begun unbuttoning his white shirt, passing his brother's room he stopped to look in. On the bed a long red haired boy sat his blue eyes stared at the floor as if he were possessed.

"Kyuubi... don't forget to shower kay?" Naruto said watching the lifeless blue eyes slowly slide over to him.

Naruto proceeded in to the bathroom, removing his clothes he turned on the water pulling the small handle on the water spout causing the water to come out of the showerhead. While waiting for the shower to heat up he looked himself over in the mirror. Running a hand through his hair he walked to the shower entering.

After a long shower Naruto exited the bathroom a towel upon his waist, his brother stood outside the door staring lifelessly at the wall. His blue gaze followed the tanned blond as he entered his bedroom, Naruto sighed shutting his bedroom door.

Pulling on a pair of boxers Naruto sat on his bed the towel draped over his head, closing his eyes lying upon his back he opened them once more staring up at the ceiling.

"Sasuke... Uchiha..." Naruto whispered.

"Kushina have you seen my tie?" Naruto heard his father call only to hear his mother reply.

"No Minato, make sure Kyuubi gets out of the shower." his mother called.

Naruto proceeded to get dressed, pulling on the only clothes in the closet out of the matching ones. After dressing Naruto turned on the tv on his dresser switching it to the only cartoons on the parental locked television. Children cartoons. His bedroom door opened to reveal Kyuubi who was fiddling with his tie.

"Here Kyu... let me do it." Naruto insisted as his brother approached the bed.

As he was tying his elder brother's tie he looked in to the blue eyes, that were not lifeless. The red head was smirking madly. Naruto's smile widened, opening his mouth a finger covered his lips.

"Ssh.. I don't want them finding out... I found my hidden gay... porn... and... I re awakened..." he whispered.

"Kyuu... I'm so happy."

"So... what are the new neighbors like."

"Cuute. Especially the younger brother... Sasuke... he's hot."

"Older brother?"

"Yea.. I saw him just sitting on his bed, he was watching some porno... and had turned it off when Orochimaru entered his room." Naruto informed.

"Well... I must go Naru... protect yourself.. please."

Kyuubi stood his eyes becoming lifeless much like before exiting the room Kyuubi decended the stairs, Naruto soon joined his brother putting his shoes on. The two stood as Kushina and Minato entered the foyer slipping their own shoes on. Picking up the cake the four exited the house, pausing to wait on Minato who locked the front door. The group proceeded across the lit street and in to the drive way of the Uchiha's where a large black suv sat.

Standing upon the lit porch, Kushina did a quick check over her family. Handing the cake to her husband she began messing with Naruto's collar and Kyuubi's tie. Turning back to her husband she took the cake as Mikoto opened the door with a wide smile. Sasuke sat in a large leather chair that could be seen from the door. Itachi was decending the stairs as they entered.

"Ah welcome. Sasuke, Fugaku come here and greet the Uzumakis." She said happily.

Sasuke climbed from the chair entering the foyer, Fugaku exited his office with Orochimaru, and his assistant.

"I made a cake for dessert, if that is alright? I am Kushina Uzumaki, this is my husband Minato, and our sons Kyuubi, and Naruto."

Mikoto smiled taking the cake and handed it to Itachi who raised a brow at the two sons. Itachi left the room while Sasuke crossed his arms yawning. Fugaku coughed sending his son a glare.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kushina, I'm Mikoto, this is my... husband Fugaku, the one who took the cake is our eldest son Itachi, and our youngest is Sasuke." She hugged her youngest who shrugged her off.

"Well now that introductions are done how about we move this to the dining room." Fugaku said to hear a cough from Sasuke.

""Can I go back to my room now." Sasuke said as he walked up the stairs not caring about what his parent's answer was.

"Mrs. Uchiha, mother may I go hang out with Sasuke."

"I don't think Sasuke will mind... go on Naruto I will bring you and Sasuke up something to snack on." Mikoto said smiling.

Kushina only nodded watching her son run up the stairs after Sasuke the two entering the room and shutting the door. She made a small laugh shaking her head while her husband only shook his head closing his eyes. Itachi re entered the room, and offered to allow the adults dine alone and the elder boys joined their brothers in Sasuke's room.

"Itachi... how do you put up with this soo well."

"I masterbate angrily Sasuke... that's the only answer I can give you."

"Did not want to know that" Both Naruto and Sasuke said.

Naruto looked to Kyuubi who's eyes soon came to life from their lifeless state, the red head smiled as the blond hugged the red head.

"Kyuu this is Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... our neighbors." Naruto said smiling.

"Ah... Well I'm Kyuubi, the older delinquent of the family, I'm supposed to be a mindless zombie unfortunantly anything connected to ones' past behaviors will cure the said person." Kyuubi said smiling.

"So you managed to break yourself of their shock therapy?" Itachi said as the two began a long conversation.

Sasuke and Naruto sat on the bed talking about bands and other things, Mikoto had come in a few times bringing them snacks and drinks. Kyuubi would sit quietly his back to her, only saying only thank you, and please. By the end of the night Itachi and Kyuubi had left Sasuke's room leaving the two alone.

"So... Sasuke... will you be attending the school? Or do you attend a private school."

"Ever since my father found out I was gay, and I had begun rebelling against him, I had gotten myself kicked out of every private school he'd put me in."

"Ah... well you'll enjoy Konoha, the gang is great. You'll love them!"

"Hn."

"You might get along with Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara the best... They don't talk much."

"Neji... Hyuga?"

"You know him?"

"He's my cousin, I heard he went rebellious on our uncle... and he moved his daughters here as well."

"Yep... Hinata and Hanabi are here too." Naruto said smiling.

"Hn..."

When it had reached ten o'clock Kushina and Mikoto had cracked open the door to see both Naruto and Sasuke asleep on the covers. They had then checked on Kyuubi and Itachi who were both knocked out, Itachi's head was at the foot of the bed while Kyuu was sprawled over him laying with his head hanging off the side of the bed.

"Well... If it's alright with you Kushina, in the morning I will wake them and send them home before school."

Kushina bit her lip hesitantly as Mikoto closed the door.

"I don't think it's a good idea, because Kyuubi was a sex addict before going to Oto and he could return to that state..." she said hesitantly.

"Kushina... do you even like it here?" Mikoto said sensing the hesitation in the red head's voice as she pulled her in to the guest bedroom.

"Mnn... No not really... especially after what happened to Kyuubi, I threatened my husband that if Kyuu or Naru ever went back to that place I'd take the boys and leave him here."

"What happened in this place?"

"Oto is really a reeducation program. They reeducate the children in to perfect model citizens, through various ways of therapy... Shock, Mind suggestion... you name it! I'd be very careful with Sasuke around Orochimaru... I did my research and found under a different name he was a sex offender. Child Molester." Kushina said seriously.

"I will keep my eye on him." Mikoto said, "Please do let the boys stay... maybe Itachi might be able to break the things done to Kyuubi."

"A-alright. I'll come back over with some clothes for the both of them."

"Alright then!" Mikoto said cheerfully hugging the red head as they walked out of the guest room.

Minato left hesitantly, and Kushina only smiled replying she'd be back shortly with the boy's changes of clothes. She kept to her word and returned with a orange bag with two sets of clothes handing them to Mikoto she wished her a good night and returned to her home.

A/N: I know... I should explain a little.

Oto: They are a treatment facility for the worst of the dilenquents. They do not go there until the whole community has voted.

Voting System: 2 marbles are handed to each of the adults, once seated and explained the current child they are discussing everyone in the room besides the parents vote. 1 Black marble that signifies Oto. 1 White that signifies the one in question doesn't need the treatment. If the child has more black marbles than white, they are sent to Oto.

Well I hope everyone enjoys KE and continues to read, and remember... They're watching!

**Next Chapter: _White/Black Marble._**

"Soo who's this Naruto-kun?" a pinkette asks smiling at the raven.

"This is Sasuke... he lives in the house across the street from me. Sasuke this is Sakura, she's in our homeroom." Naruto said as Sasuke shook her hand.

"Ah Neji over-" Naruto cut himself off as he saw a lifelessly walking, long haired boy.

"Naruto... didn't you hear... Orochimaru had everyone vote last night... they voted for him to go to Oto..." Sakura said.

"What for? He didn't do anything wrong."

"My mother said he was trying to escape... she voted white marble. But apparently there were more blacks." Sakura whispers hearing Naruto mutter 'he cheated.'

"Neji."

"Hello Sasuke." Neji said in a lifeless tone, his pupiless eyes stared down at the raven.


End file.
